Multi-frame imaging techniques which comprise capturing a plurality of images of the same scene, where each image has a different optical property, and then combining the plurality of images to produce a single, consolidated image are known.
For example, the dynamic range of digital image capturing devices may be improved by obtaining multiple images of the same scene where each image has a different exposure. The bright parts of the scene are represented in detail in the short exposed images and the dark parts of the scene are represented in detail in the longer exposed images. The multiple images can then be combined in order to obtain a single image with both high quality light areas and dark areas.
A similar technique may also be used to create images with multiple objects, at different focal lengths from the image capturing device, in focus. This technique comprises capturing multiple images focussed at different distances and then combining them to create a single image with different objects in focus.
A problem with these techniques is that if the multiple images are captured by the same imaging sensor then there is a time interval between capturing the multiple images. This may cause problems if there is movement within the scene or movement of the imaging device or of the user holding the imaging device.
An alternative system to this is to have multiple image sensors on the same imaging device, however the multiple sensors need to be separated spatially and so the different sensors do not see an identical scene. Therefore it is necessary to take the spatial separation of the image sensors into account when combining the images.